


The Letter

by CallaPendragon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Zac Brown Band
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 06:25:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11007819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallaPendragon/pseuds/CallaPendragon
Summary: Hermione Granger gets a love note from a very unlikely admirer the day before their Hogwarts Graduation. Submission for fanfiction contest "From the Heart" Lyrics from "Colder Weather" by the Zac Brown Band. All characters from Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling. One Shot





	The Letter

Dear Hermione,

I don't know if you'll bother reading this, or if you'll believe me even if you do. However, I had to let you know: I'm in love with you. I have been since the first moment I saw you on the Hogwarts express our first year. You'd already made it obvious which house you belonged in. Bravely going from compartment to compartment asking everyone about that dumb toad.

First Year, you told us how to properly pronounce the spell, LeviOsa. We all acted annoyed, but it really helped. I never let anyone find out, but I always listened in for your tips.

Second Year, my heart froze as they took you to the hospital wing. I had no clue how even Harry Potter was going to manage without you. I was beyond relieved when he found the torn page in your frozen hand.

Third Year, well, as much as I was aware of your fiery temper, I never knew you could hit like that.

Fourth Year, you were always in the library. Your loyalty and dedication couldn't be denied after that year. Not to mention the moment you came down the stairs for the Yule ball. I swear, I saw spots I forgot to breath for so long.

Fifth Year, well, lets just saw that hex, was absolutely brilliant. I never expected a Gryffindor to use such a hex.

Sixth Year, the year the Great Harry Potter was reminded once again why you should always listen to Hermione Granger. I mean seriously didn't he learn to stay away from unknown books second year?

Seventh Year, the Battle of Hogwarts. You stood tall and fierce even after your abuse at Malfoy Manor. You might not have cast the spell that killed him, but we never could have defeated Voldemort without you.

Eighth Year, you returned. Even though you already had a guaranteed job with the Ministry, that you earned, you still returned to Hogwarts to finish your education officially. Honestly I think you could have graduated by our third year but you still came to school. You refused to allow anyone to give you a short cut even though you worked so hard to earn every one.

All these years, I've never told you how I felt. Years 1-6 I tormented and bullied you. 7th year I wasn't able to do anything but watch as you were tortured. If I had you would have died for sure and I couldn't risk that. And this year... I couldn't even bring myself to speak to you. To look you in the eye. I knew there was no way I could ever deserve to be in your presence. But before we graduate tomorrow and possibly never see each other again I needed you to know, that I love you more than I ever thought possible.

I have one more secret I wanna share with you. After I met you I became curious about muggles. Obviously I could take Muggle studies openly, but during the holidays I used to sneak away to muggle concerts and books stores. I even bought one of those CD players. My father could never figure out what the strange object was... thankfully. But there is one song that explains how I feel. I know I'll never have the honor of being close to you but...

"When I close my eyes I see you, no matter where I am." Zac Brown Band. I see you every time I close my eyes, and wish that I could actually have that be my reality.

Draco Malfoy


End file.
